Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface, and more specifically, to selectively adjusting a user interface and areas around a presentation area displayed on a computer system.
Background
The concept of adapting ambient light with a video display of devices such as television exists to enhance viewing experience of viewers. In this concept, the ambient light may be adjusted to blend with color and hue of the video display.